The present invention relates to the field of computer inkjet printer, and more particularly to apparatus and techniques for improving the print quality of color thermal ink jet printer.
An inkjet printer forms a printed image by printing a pattern of individual dots at particular locations of an array defined for the printing medium. The locations are conveniently visualized as being small dots in a rectilinear array. The locations are sometimes "dot locations", "dot positions', or "pixels". Thus, the printing operation can be viewed as the filling of a pattern of dot locations with dots of ink.
Ink jet printers print dots by ejecting very small drops of ink onto the print medium, and typically include a movable carriage that supports one or more printheads each having ink ejecting nozzles.
The ink cartridge containing the nozzles is moved repeatedly across the width of the medium to be printed upon. At each of a designated number of increments of this movement across the medium, each of the nozzles is caused either to eject ink or to refrain from ejecting ink according to the program output of the controlling microprocessor. Each completed movement across the medium can print a swath approximately as wide as the number of nozzles arranged in a column on the ink cartridge multiplied times the distance between nozzles centers. After each such completed movement or swath, the medium is moved forward the width of the swath, and the ink cartridge begins the next swath. By proper selection and timing of the signals, the desired print is obtained on the medium.
In order to obtain multicolored printing, color thermal inkjet printers commonly employ a plurality of printheads, for example four, mounted in the print carriage to produce different colors. Each printhead contains ink of a different color, with the commonly used colors being cyan, magenta, yellow, and black. These base colors are produced by depositing a drop of the required color onto a dot location, while secondary or shaded colors are formed by depositing multiple drops of different base color inks onto the same dot location, with the overprinting of two or more base colors producing secondary colors according to well established optical principles.
Print quality is one of the most important considerations of competition in the color inkjet printer field. Since the image output of a color inkjet printer is formed of thousands of individual ink drops, the quality of the image is ultimately dependent upon the quality of each ink drop and the arrangement of the ink drops on the print medium. One source of print quality degradation is insufficient drying of a first deposition ink drop prior to deposit of an overlying second ink drop.
Current inkjet technology printers are not able to print high density plots on plain paper without suffering two major drawbacks: the saturated media is transformed into an unacceptably wavy or cockled sheet; and adjacent colors tend to run or bleed into one another.
Hardware solutions to these problems have been attempted. Heating elements have been used to dry the ink rapidly after it is printed. But this has helped only to reduce smearing that occurs after printing. Prior art heating elements have not been effective to reduce the problems of ink migration that occur during printing and in the first few fractions of a second after printing.